


In A Name

by parjil



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parjil/pseuds/parjil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had looked for her. Her parents hadn’t abandoned her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Name

“Do you know why you were named ‘joy’?” 

“After Grandma, right?” 

“No. Your grandmother’s name was Abigail.” Izolde coughed; the sound wet and weak. “No. We named you ‘joy’ because you were the most beautiful and innocent thing your father and I had ever held.” She smiled, tears in her eyes as she remembered that day when Adam had cried. “Such a happy blessing you were.” She laughed, remembering the smiles and laughter.

“When.. when Shroud took you, we searched. God, we searched. But you were gone. Your father and I didn’t take it well. Eventually, the pain of losing you was too much and… we drifted apart.” 

Joy rested her cheek on her mother’s shoulder. They had looked for her. Her parents hadn’t abandoned her. Joy cried, hiccuping as she listened to her mother die.


End file.
